


Basic Human Instincts

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas has fallen, he tries his best to pretend he’s okay and knows what he’s doing, but he forgets sometimes about more basic human instinctual things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Human Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/49514157262/when-cas-has-fallen-he-tries-his-best-to-pretend) and written because it was cold and it made me think of Dean warming Cas up.

When Cas has fallen, he tries his best to pretend he’s okay and knows what he’s doing (“I’ve been observing humans for thousands of years, Dean, I know how keys work.”). But even though he knows common every day things like how to work the television remote, how to brush his teeth, how to tie his shoes, he forgets sometimes about more basic human instinctual things.

Well it’s not that he forgets because it slips his mind like when you forget to buy milk when you went to the store, but more like he forgets because he never had those instincts to begin with to remember them. (Or maybe it’s on purpose because sometimes Cas misses his wings and although he’d never give Dean up, being human isn’t as great as he thought it’d be.)

So Dean remembers for him.

Cas will sit in the bunker on the couch till his stomach is gurgling so loud that Dean swears the neighbors can hear it, but instead of telling Cas to just go and make himself a goddamn sandwich already, Dean does it for him. Shoves the plate in his hands and sits next to him until Cas eats it all, who smiles at Dean when he’s finished (“You better not be doing this just so I’m the one making sandwiches for you all the time cause you’re lazy.” “I don’t know what you mean, Dean.”).

Sometimes Cas will sit at the table, his head drooping every now and then because he’s so tired but refuses to just friggin’ get up and get in bed already until Dean has to pick him up and practically carry him to it. (And if he sits there and waits till Castiel is actually asleep and maybe stays a little longer just staring at him, well no one needs to know.)

But the one thing that Dean never complains about is when Cas starts shivering. Dean never tells him to go get a blanket or a coat or tell him to go start boiling some water. No, Dean will sidle up next to him and pull him into his chest and wrap his arms around him. Occasionally he’ll bring a blanket with him and drape it over the both of them; other times he’ll rub Cas’s arms and back until the shivers stop and then continue to hold him until they both fall asleep in each other’s arms on the couch.

And when Sam finds them, their heads on one another’s shoulders, their limbs tangled together and snoring peacefully, Sam doesn’t say anything. He just throws a blanket over them and shuts off the lights and smiles to himself as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com).


End file.
